Life and Death
by Coco1mocha
Summary: Jessica and Effy were just two ordinary girls. Until, they were attacked by a monster and their whole lives changed completely. Jessica discovered a huge secret of Effy.  Would it affect their friendship? And a quest, to save Olympus. Nico and Jessica
1. Chapter 1

Life and Death-Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson but the plot. I'm a big fan of K-pop so there will be some elements of K-pop in the story. Credits to writer, BlueBlood98 for writing this story with me. Anyways, we are not the best writers so…. Just read the story….**_

Effy's POV

"What the hell!" I stared in disgust at my now muddy dress. "That's Armani! You're so going to pay for this!" I shouted to the ugly and smelly monster. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I lunged for the monster.

Jessica's POV

I stared as Effy attacked the monster. Wow! The girl who hates PE is now doing some form of physical exercise. I scanned my surroundings, looking for a possible weapon to help Effy. I picked out a huge stick that was just lying on the ground. This will do. I ran and stabbed the stick straight to the monster's heart. I looked at it puzzled. It was still not dying. "You can only kill the hellhound with celestial bronze" a voice said behind me.

Effy's POV

Yeah, I hate PE, don't you know? I go to a private school and everything. I never follow the school rules though. I have two older half-brothers called Max and Alec, and that sucked. But they were wearing Victorian clothes, And I haven't see such a person. Grecian features, sea-green eyes it reminds me of the ocean, black hair – ebony, raven – and yeah. There' pretty nice. He looked like my good brother…

Jessica's POV

He was quite handsome. I tossed my hair away, disinterested. I went over to grab Effy. She was cut up and bleeding, Armani dress strewn and skewered off. Effy pulled away and jumped up, surprisingly healing fast. I thought I almost lost my best friend forever. Sigh! Thank Goodness! "Are you alright?" I asked Effy in concern. "I'm ok" she replied wearily. When I first met Effy, I was thinking to myself who would name their child this name. It sounded like the censored version of the four-lettered word vulgarity, but it turned out Effy is short form for Elizabeth. Effy hates it when people addressed her by her full name. Effy is way more prettier than me with golden brown hair, big dark blue eyes, high cheekbones and a tall straight nose, she was a goddess, compared to my normal Asian features. I sighed. I was snapped out of my thoughts when that black-haired dude introduced himself. "My name is Percy Jackson; I'm here to take you to camp."

"Camp?" I asked, very confused. When did my mother mentioned about camp? I looked at Effy. She too was clearly kerflummoxed.

"It's not safe to discuss it here, get into the van" Percy said urgently.

"Why should we follow you? You're a complete stranger" Effy stated. I looked at Effy and Percy. I had a feeling that we should follow Percy and my feelings were always correct. I went into the van and put my seatbelt on. "Are you guys coming or not? My voice impatient. Let's just get this over with.

Effy's POV

Why was my best friend following that Percy guy? I looked at my best friend, locking my eyes with her. We were having one of our silent talks.

_Are you sure about this? _My eyes flashed with concern.

Jessica gave me her 'I know what I am doing' look. I sighed. I grudgingly walked to the van. I did not trust Percy but I trusted Jessica's instincts.

Percy's POV

We finally reached Camp Half-blood after that horrendous awkward silence in the van especially with the sullen Effy staring daggers behind my back.

"This is the big house" I said and brought them in. Chiron and Mr. D were playing a game of cards.

"Percy! You're back!" Chiron exclaimed. I noticed he exchanged a brief look with Effy. I decided to ignore it. It was properly nothing. "Welcome Elizabeth and Jessica to Camp Half-blood!" Chiron said with much enthusiasm as he stood up from his wheelchair into his centaur form. Effy gaped with her eyes wide open. Jessica just yawned. I was shocked, I remember the first time I saw Chiron in his centaur form. It was just a few years ago. Did Jessica know that the Greek gods exist?

"Can we just continue with this?" Mr. D asked impatiently. I still didn't like Mr. D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life and Death-Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. There is a new character coming soon. I wrote this fanfic with my best friend Blueblood98. **_

Effy's POV

"This is crap." Effy said finally. "This a mad fantasy dream. I must be out of my mind!"

"I hope not, Effy," said the horse dude.

"Effy!" hissed Jessica. "Stop it. Don't be rude."

I schooled my features carefully into blandness. "Whatever."

Jessica's POV

Honestly I can't believe Effy's guts. In my country, we were supposed to respect our seniors. She is ADHD, a partyer and such an idiot. I don't even know how we became friends in the first place. I'm shy and cold towards people. I guess we became friends because we were both ADHD and dyslexic. Letters and numbers just get very confused in my head. Effy is quite smart but not as much as I am surprisingly. "Percy, can you please give Effy and Jessica a tour of Camp Half-blood" Chiron said and continues to play cards with Mr. D. Percy nodded wearily. I pitied him. He had to show two girls around camp especially with a certain someone who practically hates him. "Right this way" Percy gestured to the door. We followed him to a field with a bunch of people practicing sword fighting. "This is the training are where we practiced our fighting techniques" Percy said. I nodded not even pretending to be interested. I do not want to be here. I was supposed to be in Korea, training for my debut. Somehow, my mom had managed to convince my CEO to let me go back to the states for the summer. I thought I was going to spend time with my mother. I haven't seen my mom for a long while, and I missed her so bad.

"Can I call my mom?" I asked Percy.

"Sorry. Cell phones are not allowed in camp. It attracts monsters" Percy stated as if it were a matter of fact.

I frowned. "Don't worry, tomorrow morning I'll bring both of you outside of camp borders so you can contact them" Percy said. I looked at him grateful and gave him a small smile. I wondered why Effy disliked him… Percy looked at his watch, "it's dinner time now".

A conch horn blew in the distance. "Yeah, I'm quite hungry," I said. Percy looked at me and smiled.

"Sure you are." Effy huffed. "Stop the staring, thick-headed idiots. If I get hungry-"

"You get angry." I sighed, I know Effy.

Effy grinned menacingly.

Effy's POV

Honestly, I'm not so used to getting little attention – especially with outsiders. But at home, mute, silent Effy speaks none at all.

"So, let's go to the Hermes cabin. Sit at their table for now" said Percy. I rolled my eyes. "Such a loser, Jess" when Percy left. Jessica prefer I called her Sica but I think Jess sounds way better.

"He's just being nice Effy" Jessica said as she peered into the goblet. "I wished I had a cup of water." Amazingly, Jessica's cup filled with water.

"Holy shit!" I yelped. All the Hermes kids looked at me. "What's your problem?" I stuck my tongue at them. "Shoo!" The Hermes kids looked away.

Jessica grinned. "Bravo, you."

"How about you, ice princess?" I stuck my tongue at her. My tongue had a piercing. Instant bad girl status.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life and Death-Chapter 3 **

_**Disclaimer: Again, I repeat I don't own Percy Jackson. I'm giving credit to Blueblood98 who write this with moi. Fighting!**_

Jessica's POV

Thank the gods, dinner was over. I was so tempted to eat more. All the delicious food… I decided to go for a walk alone. A quiet time for me to daydream. I like Effy but she was always talking. I was a solitary person. As I walked through the forests, I could not help but be captivated by the night scene, the stars were shining so brightly against the pitch black night sky. Such contrast, yet so beautiful. I reminded myself to stay in the camp borders; I do not wish to attract any more monsters. The first monster was enough! Thank you very much! I settled myself under a big tree. I thought of my past years of training. It was so tiresome, the many years of pain and hardwork, there was one time I wanted to give it all up and lived like a normal teenager. I guess I could take this as an opportunity to rest. But looking at the campers fighting in the afternoon, I don't know whether I should be glad that I'm in camp. I took out my iPod from my pocket, and plug in my ear buds and put it into shuffle mode. A soft melody played, the singer crooning to the beat. My body relaxed, and I sang along to the familiar lyrics.

Suddenly, the bushes shuffled. I immediately took out my ear buds. "Who's there?" I asked my voice steadingly. I felt stupid; it's probably an animal or something. But my gut instinct told me it's not. I grabbed a stick in case.

"Hey. I'm Nico" a voice said. I jumped in surprise. A Goth looking guy with black hair, black shirt, black pants and a skull ring. His skin was pale and his eyes were hazel. He was cute in a Goth sort of way.

"Do I know you?" I asked sensing a dark aura surrounding. It felt like death. Though I do not know what did death felt like.

"I don't believe you do." Nico climbed out from the bush. "Jessica, right?"

I stared at him, I was taken by surprise. "How did you –"

"Oh, I have my sources." He grinned. I swear, I almost swooned. "Just to give you a warning, really."

I snapped back to my cold and icy self. This is bad. "And what is that, Nico?"

"I know Effy. I've known her for a very long time. She is not who you think she is."

"Don't talk like that!" I snapped. Really, Effy was a great girl. Though sometimes she can be rude, arrogant, lazy and the list goes on. But she was a great girl.

"Jessica. I'm not saying she's bad or good or anything like that. She has lived for more than 500 years. I met her in 1941."

Effy's POV

"500 years" muttered Jessica.

I didn't tell her. I stood behind Nico, in the tree. Nico was correct. When I was 'sixteen' – um, in 1941, I mean – I was Elizabeth, the English girl born in 1640. I am a Hunter of Artemis – Lieutenant Zoë Nightshade changed to Thalia Grace. All the memories were rushing through my mind that instant. I remembered taking amnesiac potions to wipe off all my demigod history though I could still remember Chiron – I'm daughter of Zeus by the way – to come to this Korean school – for international kids. With my hard-wired Brit accent, and bad-girl piercing, I went in. Unfortunately, I didn't remember exactly what my mission was. A girl, in full Marie-Antoinette dress supposedly 16, and really 500 years old. Nah, it didn't look great. I tried to be like the 21st century kids, adopting a new family among mortals. I missed my demigod brothers.

"In fact," Nico said. "I can sense her behind me."

I stepped out of my tree. "Hello Nico, Jessica."

Jessica was clearly surprised. She looked like she didn't know what to say but I can see in her eyes, she doesn't really care about my past. "Effy."

"Hunter of Artemis at your service" I held up my palm. "Elizabeth"

"Effy, do you – "Jessica began.

"I don't remember. I remembered before; but I took amnesiac potions."

Jessica looked concerned. "I – "

I interrupted her. "Anyway, Jess, I don't really think you should be here. It's dangerous."

Jessica's POV

I couldn't believe Effy. She was so daring. And a liar. And acted as if nothing was wrong. I would appreciate it if she would tell me about it. But Effy had been and would always be brave, adventurous and yes, reckless and impulsive. And tough. That was all Effy.

I couldn't argue. If you want to argue with Effy, you will need tons of patience which I didn't have in my anger. If I have a mirror right now, I could see the fire brewing in my eyes. Fight fire with Effy. Effy was all fire and passion. I was icy and cold. Fighting with fire would just get you nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life and Death Chapter 4**

**Hey! I'm finally updating. Credits to my best friend, Blueblood98. Thank you so much for writing this story with me. I'm considering to stop writing this story, its been awhile. I like to switch POVs a lot. **

Effy's POV

I surveyed Nico quietly. He had grown up. From the small boy to teenager. Most astonishingly, in a span of 70 years.

"Elizabeth," he took his hand out of his pocket. "Hello."

"Hi." I muttered. "You've grown rather slowly."

"And you've grown no taller either. And I'm taller." Nico laughed a little.

A blush crept to my cheeks. Sheesh. Huntress, your vows to Artemis. Maidens, no romance, I thought quietly to myself. Oh, dear.

Jessica was quiet − she had been. I said to her that we should go and we went back to our cabins − Me to Artemis, Jess to Hermes. She did not know her godly parent yet.

Percy's POV

I watched Jessica and Effy make their way to their cabins. Jessica, sullen and silent, Effy, all snap and colour. Suddenly all went awry. A monster came through the woods, like it did on my first camp year. Except, it was a bronze bull. Everybody picked up their weapons. But the bull was already after Jessica. I ran over to help.

Effy POV

It slashed its talons at Jess. I picked up my bows and notched an arrow. It shot at the monster's heart. It turned on me and advanced quickly. I unsheathed my sword and . And hit it.

Clever girl Jess ran away. Good, get her out of here quickly.

Percy's POV

I went to Effy and tried to help, but she pushed my away. "Check on Jess." she commanded. And she was good. Whacking, stabbing, counterattacking. I made it a point to never fight a Huntress.

So I went to Jessica and tended her wound. " Here, nectar." I passed the flask to her. "Ambrosia." I gave her a square. She nodded and did so. She was fully covered. Without thinking, I bent to kiss her.

Effy's POV

I could not fight this bull forever, I realised. Especially as it charred off my skin on the dominant hand. Then it singed off my shirt and pierced its horns into my heart


	5. Chapter 5

**Life and Death Chapter 5**

Jessica's POV

Percy kissed me! I pushed him hard. Percy stumbled, shocked when realized what just happened. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I was disgusted; I don't like Percy that way.

"I'm sorry" Percy mumbled. "I don't know what happened, but I had a sudden urge to kiss you" he continued. I wrinkled my nose and waved him off. I'm too tired to talk about what happened when I was just attacked by some monster only 10 minutes ago. Effy… she's probably still fighting the monster. I pray to the gods that nothing is to happen to Effy. I heard shouts, "We have an injured camper! Red code! " I ran out of the cabin and followed the Apollo campers to the Big House. I had a bad feeling that the injured camper was Effy. I rushed to the Big House and there was Effy lying unconscious on the couch and a horn stabbed to her heart. I gasped softly. One of the Apollo campers was carefully removing the horn from Effy's heart. I winced. That's going to hurt but still Effy is still unresponsive. The camper fed her some ambrosia and nectar, but still…

I kneel on the floor clutching Effy's hand. My tears were threatening to spill. I tried to clear my emotions; I know that Effy would not like it if she saw me crying for her. But I still cried anyway.

I looked at Effy's pale, lifeless body. My grip on her was so tight, that there were blue veins popping out. Suddenly, Effy's face started to have colour again, her stomach was going up and down. She was breathing! "Oh my gods!" I exclaimed. Looking around, I realized there was nobody there. They probably decided to give me some privacy with Effy. I was about to go fetch an Apollo camper, when I felt a hand touching me.

Effy was holding on to me. Holy shit! She's alive! I was giddily relieved. Effy's face was still chalky pale. I immediately fed her some nectar and ambrosia. "How are you?" I asked her in concern, touching her forehead. Thank goodness, there's no fever.

"I don't know… One moment I was in the underworld then the next moment I was being pulled back alive" Effy said weakly.

"So you were dead for a while but now you're alive" I repeated.

Effy nodded. "But I don't get it, I'm supposed to be dead but I don't know how…"

"You were supposed to be dead many years ago but regardless you're still alive, thank the gods", I said in a no-nonsense tone. Effy shook her head and frowned. I looked at Effy carefully, there were eye bags under her eyes.

"You looked like a mess" I stated blandly.

"Jeez. Thanks for making a girl feel better after coming back from the dead" Effy said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm leaving, you better rest!" I warned her sternly.

"But―" I left the room before Effy could finish her sentence. Knowing Effy, if I had stayed behind, she would probably convinced me to bring her out of the Big House and that was not a good idea.

I ran, occasionally looking back. Without looking at where I was going, I smacked head straight to someone. I didn't manage to catch myself and I fell down on the ground hard. "Ow!" we shouted at simultaneously. I touched my head tenderly. That person had a really hard head. I looked up slowly, it was Nico. I stood up, with one hand gingerly clutching my head.

"You should be more careful" Nico said gruffly. I glared at him, naked anger showing in my stare. He knocked into me first, he should be more careful! I ignored him, walking big strides to get away from him. I was in no mood to get into a shouting contest.

"Wait!" Nico called behind me. I pretended to ignore that and continued walking to my cabin. I could hear footsteps behind me, curiously, I sneak a peek. There it was, Nico jogging to me. "I was only joking you know, didn't know that you can't take a joke."

I stared at him, fires shooting out from my eyes. "It's not a very good joke" I said icily.

"You don't have to be all cold on me" Nico said in an even tone. He was getting angry. I ignored him; he was getting into my nerves.

"It's my personality" I said coolly and left, leaving an upset Nico behind me. I was really very tired after all the misfortunate events that happened today. Of course, I'm not in my social mood right now. Maybe a long bath will help to soothe my body, I though wistfully to myself. I found my bed with my entire luggage on it. My mom had sent them. I made a mental note to thank my mom later. I scanned at the note on my things: 'Sb Feae', my mom wrote in her elegant cursive writing. Darn my dyslexia! My eyebrows furrowed in concentration. After a second try, I managed to decipher it, 'Be Safe' the note said. The note made me feel a lot better. I grabbed my things and went for a nice long hot shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life and Death Chapter 6 **

Effy's POV

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, which was good. Demi- god dreams usually are prophecies. I wiped the sleep off my eyes. I felt much better ever since I woke up from the dead. It sounds pretty dramatic but sadly it's the truth. "Finally you have awaken, brat" Mr. D said rudely, without looking up from his card game with Chiron. Mr. D hates me, but hey he pretty much hates everyone in camp except his children. The campers all knew the story that Mr. D was not in Camp Half-Blood willingly, he was sent here as a punishment for a hundred years. However, Zeus cut half his sentence since he helped in the war between the titans.

"Yup! Got any soda?" I asked cheerfully, wanting to piss Mr. D off. It worked.

"Take it yourself, why else would you have legs for?" Mr. D spluttered in anger, his eyes burning with flames. I can see smoke coming out of his head. Rather funny, isn't it? I love pissing off Mr. D. Really, I do.

Jessica's POV 

The next morning, I received an email from my trainer. I know we were not allowed to use the Internet at camp but it was really urgent. Hmmm… as I looked through my emails. I had to practise the hip-hop dance I learned during dance training. I sighed quietly; I knew the CEO would not readily allow my mother to take me back to the States without some conditions of his own.

I spent a few hours trying to find a nice quiet secluded area. Finally, I found a spot under a big tree. I looked at it with approval. I placed my iPod in shuffle mode and plugged in my ear buds. I stretched my body as I hummed to the soothing ballad. I love singing, I love performing for people. I wish I can just get back to Korea.

I changed the song into a DJ mix compiled by my trainer. My body danced according to the beat, I have already perfected the dance a few weeks ago. It feels so good to move my body again. When I finally deemed that I practised enough, I was perspiring a lot, I was huffing and puffing. I had exerted myself. "Didn't know that you could dance" a familiar voice commented. I squinted at the shadows, confused. I was sure that the voice came from there. Nico stepped out of the shadows, I frowned. That must be one of his powers as a son of Hades, to be able to mold in with the shadows.

"Well… are you stalking me now?" I asked half-jokingly though I was curious.

"Yes, because I like you" Nico grinned. I was speechless. I had received confessions from boys before but this from Nico was different. My heart thundered so loud, I swear I think he could hear it. My cheeks felt very hot and I think I was blushing. I stood awkwardly with my sweaty and most likely stinking self. Why was he confessing he like me now? I was having mixed emotions, I felt like screaming in frustration, while at the same time dancing in joy.

I took a deep breath.

"Oh thank you?" my reply sounding like a question. I felt like smacking my head now. What would Effy do if she was in my position now? She was always the better one when it came to things like this. Nico took a step closer to me and tugged my hair behind me ear.

"So beautiful", he murmured. My whole body went stiff; I did not know how to react in this situation. Nico's face was an inch away from mine. Was he planning to do what I think he was going to do? He gently placed his lips to mine. I was shocked momentarily but soon my body took over and I was kissing him back. There was a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I supposed it was desire. My hands automatically went to his hair, rummaging my hand through it. It was an intense moment ―my first kiss―we kissed like our lives depended on it.

I broke the kiss when rain drops started pelted down. I looked at the rain in distaste, I hated the rain. I could never understand how kissing in the rain would be romantic, even after watching The Notebook.

"Well… That was not what I expected" Nico murmured.

"Concurred", I nodded my head. Then I looked at drenched clothes. I was soaked to the bones and I terribly needed a bath

**I suck at writing kiss scenes. Sorry:( **


End file.
